Inkay
|} Inkay (Japanese: マーイーカ Maaiika) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 30 when leveled up while the Nintendo 3DS system is held upside-down. Biology Inkay is a primarily blue squid-like Pokémon. It has a transparent mantle that resembles a hat with a pink "inner body" overlaid with yellow lights. Those who stare at those lights become dazed and lose their will to battle, allowing Inkay to escape. It has two tendril-like tentacles that hang from this "hat", similar to some styles of winter hats, and these tentacles hang next to its six short arms. Its eyes are round and have pupils, but no identifiable iris. Inkay also has a small, pink, beak-like mouth set between its eyes. It and its evolution, are the only known Pokémon capable of learning . In the anime Major appearances James's Inkay An Inkay appeared in A Battle of Aerial Mobility!, which James caught while he was eating sandwiches. Other Multiple wild Inkay appeared in Facing the Grand Design!, where James's Inkay helped save them, as well as some good Malamar, from the evil . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Inkay debuted in Kangaskhan...Kangascan't, where it was seen with its trainer, a male . Xerosic's was revealed to have been under his ownership since it was an Inkay. It evolved when Lysandre explained him it's peculiar evolution method, demonstrating it by turning Inkay upside-down, making it evolve instantly. In the Pokémon - The Legend of the Dragon King manga Kanna owned an Inkay. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Inkay appears as a Poké Ball summon in both versions of the game. It will turn over and hit the ground, making all opponents who are on the ground trip. Trophy information NA: Inkay may look like a Water-type Pokémon, but it's actually a Dark/Psychic type! Once it has reached the proper level, Inkay can evolve into Malamar if you hold the Nintendo 3DS upside down. In Smash Bros., its Topsy-Turvy move will flip anyone who wanders too close upside down. Watch out! '' '''PAL': A Pokémon that looks this much like a squid MUST be a Water-type, right? Wrong! It's a Dark- and Psychic-type. If you're struggling to get it to evolve, try holding your system upside down. In this game, Inkay's Topsy-Turvy move can knock you over, and you won't be much use like that, so watch out! '' Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations , Azure Bay, Friend Safari (Dark)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 4}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 251}} |area=Starlight Islands: Upside-Down Island (All Areas)}} |area=Area 17: Stage 01}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Tokyo Bay Inkay|All|Japan|10|November 22, 2013 to January 26, 2014; December 26, 2013 to January 26, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Pokémon Center Tokyo Bay Inkay}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Flatter|Dark|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Power Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Simple Beam|Normal|Status|—|100|15|*}} By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Inkay and have several unique attributes: ** In addition to Inkay's method of evolution into Malamar being unique, it would have been impossible in any of the previous core series Pokémon games, because the Nintendo 3DS is Nintendo's first handheld system with an internal . ** They are the only Pokémon in the that are not . ** They are the only Pokémon that can have the ability without it being their Hidden Ability. * Inkay and its evolution were designed by Hitoshi Ariga.Pocket Monsters XY by HitoshiAriga on deviantART * Inkay is the shortest Pokémon. Origin Inkay is based on a squid or a . Considering its flashing abilities, Inkay may have been inspired by the or s, or by in cephalopods as a whole. Name origin Inkay may be a combination of ''ink or and okay. Maaiika may be a combination of 魔 ma (demon) and 烏賊 ika (cuttlefish or squid) or 真烏賊 maika ( ). It may also involve a pun of まあ，いいか Mā, iika (Well, whatever; Oh well). In other languages , or , and |fr=Sepiatop|frmeaning=From , top, and c'est pas top |es=Inkay|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Iscalar|demeaning=From and |it=Inkay|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=오케이징 Okeijing|komeaning=From OK and |zh_cmn=豪喇花枝 Háolǎhuāzhī|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=毫喇魷 Hòuhlāyāu|zh_yuemeaning=From and |hi=इनके Inkay|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Инкей Inkey|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *James's Inkay Notes External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve through a unique method de:Iscalar fr:Sepiatop it:Inkay ja:マーイーカ pl:Inkay zh:好啦鱿